The Lady in White
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: On Princess Regina's eighteenth birthday her parents throw her a one week masquerade ball. For the first few days she does not find her true love. Then on the last day she meets a lady in white named Emma but at the stroke of midnight Emma vanishes not even leaving a glass slipper. Will Regina ever find her? Find out and please review.
1. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time Characters

The Lady in White

Chapter 1: The Ball

Once upon a time in fairy tale land lived a beautiful princess named Regina. Her hair was long and black as a moonless sky. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin a cream color. On her eighteenth birthday her parents threw her a ball that would last for one week. They were hoping she would choose a suitor to marry and to help her rule the kingdom. Now she could choose a man or woman for since her mother was skilled in magic as was Regina either way Regina could still conceive an heir. The first night Regina wore a red dress with ruffles along the sides with a matching mask. It was a masquerade ball for Regina could learn about the suitors' personalities and not just fall in love with a pretty face. She was led to the ballroom by her father King Henry. While her mother Queen Cora smiled a loving smile at her daughter as she gently kissed her forehead. Then her first suitor was a red headed beauty named Ruby who was also wearing a red dress and mask. Only Ruby's dress showed a bit more cleavage and her mask had glitter on it. "Good evening fair princess may you honor me with a dance?" Ruby asked politely.

"Why of course fair maiden", Regina said sweetly. Ruby escorted her to the dance floor and gently waltzed with her. Regina thought Ruby was quite lovely but she just didn't get that type of feeling from her. After their dance a man dressed all in black approached Regina and his mask looked more like a wolf.

"Greeting my lady may you honor me with a dance?" the stranger asked politely.

"Of course kind sir", Regina said nicely. The stranger's name was Graham and he seemed very nice but Regina caught him looking at Ruby every now and then. When their dance was done he kissed her hand and then made his way over to Ruby. The next night was just like the first only this time Regina wore a light green dress with a matching mask. Her first dance partner was a dark haired beauty named Snow White. Snow White wore a pink dress with a pink lily mask. Now she was very sweet and thoughtful but Regina kept getting the friend vibe from her. Later that night she saw Snow talking to a man dressed in black with a simple black mask named James. On the next night she wore a golden yellow dress with a sun mask on and was asked to dance by a man named Sidney who wall dressed in white. During their dance he kept jabbing on and on about his wealth and how much it took to make his outfit. Regina found him extremely dull but pretended to listen to his jabbering. Finally the last day of the ball had come and Regina did not want to attend. "Regina darling please come out it would be inappropriate if a princess doesn't attend her own ball", King Henry said.

"I just can't Daddy every time I meet someone either they find their true love, or I see them as a friend, or they are just dull as dirt", Regina said sadly. He came into her room and sat on her bed with a sad expression.

"Honey I am not asking you to get married right away this is just a chance to get to meet some potential suitors. If you don't find your true love today we can always have another ball next year", he told her.

"Okay Daddy I guess one more day wouldn't hurt me", Regina said.

"That's my girl now get dressed and I will take you downstairs", he said softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Regina got changed and this time her dress was a dark blue that went all the way down to her feet. Her hair was put up in a bun and she wore a simple blue mask. Her father led her down the stairway as usual and she was greeted by Sidney who was all dressed up in blue as well.

"Greetings my fair Regina will you honor me with a dance?" he asked happily. Before she could answer Sidney led her to the dance floor. "Isn't this wonderful my dear we are matching", he whispered softly.

"Yes it is just wonderful", Regina said dryly.

"Did you know it took several hours to make this suit and it cost me tons of money but all well I will just have to raise taxes again", Sidney said as he held Regina tightly. Regina couldn't believe this Sidney would raise taxes just so he can have fancy clothes. That was the last straw Regina had to get away from this man.

"Would you kindly excuse me Prince Sidney I need some air", Regina said quickly. Before he could say anything she disappeared into the crowd. She walked outside to the garden where her prized apple tree stood. Her father grew it for her when she was very young and it was the only place she could go to think. She reached out and picked an apple from the tree taking a small bite into it. Gazing up at the full moon and wishing that maybe today she would find her true love.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone else was here", said a gentle voice. Regina looked up and saw a young woman about two years younger than her standing behind her apple tree. The woman had long curly blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were emerald green with a peaches and cream complexion. Her dress was a simple white one that showed off her figure and came down to her feet. The mask looked moon shaped with small diamonds along the side.

"It is alright I was just here trying to find some air", Regina said politely.

"Funny that was exactly what I was doing", the girl said with a grin. "My name is Emma", the girl said holding out her hand for Regina to take.

"Nice to meet you my name is Regina", Regina said happily as she took the maiden's hand.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	2. Lady in White

Chapter 2: The Lady in White

Emma smiled sweetly at Regina making the brunette blush. "So what made you leave the party?" she asked casually.

"My dance partner was very dull", Regina told her.

"Oh let guess they kept jabbing on about their wealth and stuff", Emma said with a grin.

"Yes exactly like that you must be a mind reader", Regina said in an impressed voice.

"Not really it is just that is what most rich people talk about", Emma answered.

"Oh really is that what you think about all royals?" Regina asked trying not to sound insulted.

"Not really some royals actually try to help their people like um King Henry and Queen Cora or Princess Snow White. I even heard about King Henry's daughter actually giving some poor children her entire allowance." Emma said happily. "In my opinion that princess will make a great ruler someday", Emma said softly.

"You really think so", Regina said hiding a blush.

"Yes I do", Emma said while nodding her head yes.

"So um Emma where do you come from I mean are you a royal?" Regina asked with interest.

"I live mostly in the woods and no I am not a royal", Emma said sadly.

"In the woods isn't that kind of dangerous?" Regina asked in a frightened tone.

"Not to me I practically grew up in the woods", Emma answered.

"That is very exciting", Regina said.

"It can be", Emma said gently. "So, Regina where do you live and are you a royal?" Emma asked nicely.

"Oh I live here and yes I am a royal", Regina told her.

"So that must make you the princess very interesting", Emma said with a grin. Then she gave Regina a small bow and said" It is a pleasure to be in your company". Regina let out a giggle for Emma looked very cute when she was bowing.

"You don't have to bow to me just so you know", Regina told her.

"Sorry force of habit I guess so what do wish to talk about?" Emma asked. Regina was surprised for most suitors never asked her what she wanted to talk about.

"Um I like your dress where did you get it?" Regina asked quickly.

"Oh this I made it with some help from my friends", Emma answered. "I heard there was a partying going on and I promised my friends to bring back some good food but it was so crowded that I came here for some fresh air", Emma explained.

"You didn't know this party was for me to pick a suitor for me to marry?" Regina asked in amazement.

"Uh no afraid I didn't get the message", Emma said sheepishly. Regina smiled for Emma looked so cute when she was embarrassed. "Well this is a ball so would you like to dance with me?" Emma asked gently.

"Only if you come back to the party with me I did promise my parents I would be there", Regina said with a grin.

"Okay fair enough allow me to escort you there", Emma said as she took Regina by the arm. Emma led her back to the ballroom and they began to dance. Emma was quite graceful as she twirled Regina around the dance floor. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she gazed into Regina's eyes. All of her life she had never felt this way about anyone before. Regina was feeling the same way and wished to kiss Emma so desperately. Just then their dance was interrupted by Sidney.

"Oh my dear did you get enough air?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes I did", Regina said.

"Good then honor me with a dance", Sidney said as he tried to pull Regina away but Emma smacked his hand. Sidney looked startled as his eyes met Emma's.

"Forgive me kind sir but the Princess is honoring me with a dance and I would appreciate it if you would let us finish it", Emma said firmly.

Sidney glared at her for no one ever talked to him like that but he said", Of course good evening to you both". Then he stalked away leaving the two ladies alone.

"Are you my white knight in shining armor?" Regina asked coyly.

"Only if you want me to be", Emma answered softly. They continued to dance and soon Regina really wanted to kiss Emma.

"Emma since you are my knight allow me to reward you", Regina said softly.

"You don't need to give me anything", Emma said.

"I insist now please close your eyes", Regina told her. Emma did as she was told and Regina gave her a gentle kiss. Soon a surge of electricity ran through their bodies as Emma deepened the kiss causing Regina to moan with pleasure. They broke free breathing heavily as the two women smiled at each other. Out in the distance the clock began to strike for it was almost midnight. Emma's smile vanished and her face grew pale. "Emma what is the matter?" Regina asked in a worried tone.

"Forgive me but I have to go", Emma said as she let go of Regina's hands. Before Regina could say anything Emma disappeared into the crowd as Regina tried to follow her. But it was no use on the twelfth stroke that made it officially midnight Emma had disappeared. Not even leaving so much as a glass slipper for Regina to find her with. Regina was heartbroken as tears fell from her face. She gazed at the moon and softly whispered ", I will find you Emma. I will always find you".

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Finding Clues

Chapter 3: Looking for Clues

Regina paced alone in her room with Emma still on her mind. The blonde had cast quite a spell on her and she just had to find her again. Yet the only thing she knew about the girl was that she wasn't a royal and she lived in the woods. There were acres of woods from Regina's kingdom to the next. So, finding Emma would not be easy. Her mother offered to help find Emma but she needed something of hers to do it. King Henry offered to send some soldiers to find Emma but Regina didn't want the blonde to think she was being arrested. So, she decided to invite some people who lived near the villages to see if they could find Emma. Ruby and Graham came forward to the castle. Regina sat them down in the royal dining hall to question them about Emma.

"Yeah I know Emma she comes once every week to deliver goods for my Granny and me", Ruby said happily.

"Emma is really sweet she only hunts for food but never kills for sport like some hunters do", Graham said.

"Do you know where she lives?" Regina asked. If they did then she could ride their and maybe talk to Emma again.

"Uh no we don't no one does she just shows up every now and then with food or clothes and then leaves", Ruby said.

"Where does she get all this stuff?" Regina questioned.

"All she says is that or friends help her", Graham replied.

"So no one knows where she lives or anything?" Regina asked.

"Exactly Emma is like the wind one minute she is here the next she is somewhere else", Graham explained.

"Wait a minute Jefferson might know where Emma lives after all he has seen her more than anyone else", Ruby stated.

"One problem he is as nutty as a fruitcake with only his daughter for company", Graham said.

"Can you find me this Jefferson please?" Regina begged. Ruby and Graham agreed and the next night a man with dirty blonde hair a brown coat with gray boats and a black top hat came to the house. His eyes were a deep blue and kept twitching back and forth.

"Hello Mr. Jefferson I am Princess Regina and I desperately need your help", Regina greeted happily.

"What do you want?" he asked nervously. His head kept twitching like a squirrel as he stared at the carpet.

"I need to know the location of a woman named Emma", Regina told him.

"Emma nice girl brings me supplies makes my daughter happy", Jefferson said sweetly.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Regina asked trying to sound patient.

"Follow the white mist it will lead you to golden girl but beware the black mist for it protects the golden girl from harm", Jefferson said in a trance like voice. Then his face went white and he tipped his hat to Regina and walked away.

"Wait what do you mean follow the white mist and what is the black mist? Is Emma in trouble?" Regina asked in a worried tone. But Jefferson had already left the castle and was heading home. Regina sank in her chair with a puzzled look. "What did he mean by a white mist and a black mist?" Regina asked.

"I told you your Majesty the guy is nutty like a fruit cake", Graham said. "I hunted in those woods millions of times and I never heard of a black or white mist", he added.

"Maybe it was a riddle", Ruby suggested. "What if the white mist and black mist represent something like animals", she wondered.

"I don't know but I am going to the woods tomorrow to find Emma and I am not going to let any color of mist stop me", Regina said stubbornly.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. The White Mist

Chapter 4: The White Mist

The next morning Regina accompanied by Red and Graham went off into the dark woods to find Emma. As they came to the woods it was as if the woods were magic. No sounds of any type of animal could be heard from anywhere. Still with a determined look Regina entered the woods. It was deathly quiet as Graham, who was a skilled tracker tried to find at least a footprint or some kind of human existence. So, far there was none but they continued the search. It grew darker yet they couldn't tell if it was morning or night. Not even the sun itself could penetrate through the darkness. On the first day they made camp as Graham watched over the two women. As morning or what they thought to be morning came they arose from their slumber and continued to ride. More darkness came as they searched to find Emma. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" Ruby asked Graham.

"Positive this is the only forest I know about", Graham told them. "It is so strange these woods being so quiet. We would have at least seen a deer by now", Graham explained.

"I just hope we find Emma soon", Regina replied. The brunette could not explain this feeling she had for the blonde. She had only known her for just a few short hours but it felt like they had known each other forever. Just then the trees began to blow and a white blur ran past them. "What in the world was that?" demanded Regina as she tried to calm down her horse.

"I don't know but let's follow it", Graham said as he galloped after the white blur.

"It almost looked like a mist didn't it?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes, Jefferson said follow the white mist for it will lead you to the golden one", Regina repeated. "Let's just watch out for the black mist", Regina said. Her heart was filled with joy for soon she would find Emma and hopefully will learn more about this mysterious blonde in white.

Author's Note: So sorry it is short and I don't know when the next update will be but I will try my best. Enjoy and please review.


	5. The Golden One

Chapter 5: The Golden One

Deep in the forest stood a meadow covered in golden flowers. In the middle of the meadow was a tall oak tree and on the very top was a tree house. Near the tree was a rushing water fall and sitting on a rock by the water fall was Emma. She was gazing into the water fall thinking about the ball she had attended but most of all she was thinking about Regina. The dark haired beauty cast quite a spell on her and she wished she could see her again. But her place was in the woods helping and protecting the people who lived in and around it. Tomorrow night she had promised to visit Red and Granny and to bring them some more supplies. She often wondered if Regina ever thought about her but she pushed the idea away. After all Regina was a princess and Emma was a well not a princess. Actually she never knew where she came from or who her real parents were. All she ever known about was her home was in the woods and she liked it here. Her thoughts were interrupted as a gently stillness came through the meadow. Emma stiffened for she knew someone or something was coming. She got up and grabbed her bow and arrows from the ground and waited to see if a friend or foe was coming. Ever since she was little she had been trained to fight with any kind of weapon as well as hand to hand combat. A blinding white flash appeared out of the darkness and it rushed toward Emma. She smiled and lowered her weapon for she knew who it was. A huge white wolf appeared before her and bowed before her. "Hello Silver Mist what brings you here?" Emma greeted happily.

"Greetings Golden One there is a council tonight and the Dark Mist wishes for you to be there", Silver Mist said in a gentle voice. Her eyes were bluer than any of the seas in the land.

"Tell the Dark Mist I will be happy to attend and will be there tonight on time", she said with a smile.

"Thank you Golden One I will deliver the message", Silver Mist replied as she bowed to Emma again. Then with magical speed she ran back into the woods leaving behind a trail of white light. Emma smiled as she sat back down going back into her thoughts about Regina. After a few minutes she climbed back up to her house to start preparing the supplies and to get ready for the council. Her home was made out of wood but for every tree she cut she grew one to replace it. Emma was human but unlike most she wasn't a greedy person she just took what she needed and was content. She began placing supplies into bags and soon it was getting ready for her to leave. She grabbed her favorite dagger and her favorite staff then climbed down from the tree and started to walk on down to the meeting. Soon she heard a rustle through the trees and she shouted" Whose there?" Out of the darkness came three horses a man and two women. One of the women was Regina and she jumped down from her horse with excitement.

"Hello Emma it is so good to see you again", she greeted softly.

"Hello Princess Regina what brings you here?" Emma asked politely as she bowed to her.

"Simple I was looking for you and you are not an easy person to find", Regina told her.

"Sorry I just like my privacy", Emma said as a blush came to her face. Her heart was beating rapidly for she was so happy to see Regina again but not now she had to get to the meeting.

"It is no big deal I just wanted you to come visit me at my castle again", Regina said sweetly.

"I will be happy too", Emma said politely. "Now if you excuse me I have a prior engagement and I can't be late", Emma said quickly.

"What is your rush Emma surely you can chat for a little bit?" Graham questioned.

"Yeah I mean it did takes us a while to find you and maybe you could explain something to us", Ruby said. Emma looked up and the sun was about to set she had to go now.

"I am sorry maybe another time", Emma said as she tried to move past Graham.

He grabbed her arm and said", Hold can you at least tell us what Jefferson meant by follow the white mist it will lead you to the golden one but beware the black mist for it protects the golden one from harm. I mean what does that mean?"

"I am sorry but I have to go", Emma exclaimed as she pulled away from Graham's grasp.

"Emma are you okay you seem a little jumpy?" Regina asked softly. The moon had now risen and Emma had run out of time.

"Oh no I'm late", Emma cried her eyes widening as her heart sank. Suddenly a huge gust of wind sprang and a dark black mist appeared. It covered the woods and wrapped itself around the group and once it settled Emma was gone.

"What in the world was that?" Graham asked in amazement.

"I think that was the Dark Mist", Ruby answered.

"Where did it take Emma?" Regina wondered as her heart sank. She had just found the blonde only to lose her again so with a heavy heart she had to back to the castle but she vowed to find Emma again. No matter how long it would take and no mist was going to stop her.

Author's Note: Sorry again for taking so long but hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one reveals who or what the Dark Mist is if you have any ideas let me know and please review.


	6. The Black Mist

Chapter 6: The Dark Mist

Emma opened her eyes to see she was standing near a small river. Animals as well as pixies, fairies, and any other type of magical creature were there. Sitting on a throne made from vines and flowers sat a young woman at least 25 years of age. Wearing a midnight blue gown with a black cloak and was barefoot. Her hair was raven black with red streaks and her eyes were dark yellow. Skin was the color of milk and honey as her lips were ruby red. The woman's hair was long and curly that went all the way down to her back and when she stood up she had an hourglass figure with a well blossomed chest. If any man laid eyes on her they would do anything for a wink. She smiled at Emma and walked towards her as her hips swayed with every step. "Emma my pet what took you so long I was worried sick about you?" the woman asked as a pout formed on her lips.

Emma bowed low to the woman as she said", Forgive me Lady Monica I was delayed because some humans found me and I tried my best to be on time".

"Humans found you? Interesting they didn't hurt you by any chance did they my pet?" Monica asked sweetly but her eyes turned deadly.

"No they were just Ruby and Graham and um Princess Regina was with them", Emma answered softly.

"You mean that charming girl you met at the ball oh Emma I am so sorry if I would of known I would of just sent Silver Mist to fetch you later", Monica said in a sad tone.

"It is alright I will see her later. What is it that you wanted of me my Lady?" Emma asked politely.

"Oh I just wanted to ask all of my subjects if there were any problems I could solve", Monica asked as she glanced around the glen. Monica was the spirit or guardian of these woods and Emma was her champion. Emma helped protect and keep the balance in the woods. Also, Monica aged very slowly and was a shape changer so no one really knows what she looks like or how old she truly was. She was very skilled with magic and they called her the Black Mist because that was the form she took when she summoned people or when she traveled. Monica found Emma at the age of 5 and raised her and also taught her how to fight. Emma loved Monica with all he heart for she was strict but fair and Emma could always leave the woods at any time but out of loyalty she stayed. Monica sat back on her throne and waited to see if anyone in the woods was unhappy. Some of the rabbits said that they wished for more berries and Monica promised to grow more. The mermaids wished that boats would stop venturing so close to their waters and Monica promised she would try to fix the problem. Finally the meeting was over and all the creatures dispersed back to their homes. "So, Emma tell me more about your Regina?" Monica asked with an amused grin.

"She is not mine my Lady but I wish she was. Regina was the princess of the party and it was for her to pick a husband or wife. I was only their because Ruby and Graham said it would be fun," Emma explained as a blush came to her face.

"Yet you guys did kiss and she came all this way to find you. So, you must have meant something to her", Monica stated with a tint of gleam in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter it would never work!" Emma cried as held herself.

"Why not her parents agreed to let her marry a man or woman right?" Monica questioned.

"Yes, they did but she is a princess and I'm well me", Emma grumbled.

"And what is so wrong with you?" Monica asked as she sat down by Emma.

"I was an orphan till you took me in. I live in a tree house in the middle of an enchanted forest and I am poor as a mouse. What kind of princess or anyone for that matter would want me for their bride?" Emma questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Emma anyone with good sense and a kind heart would fall head over heels and never let you go. You are smart, independent, beautiful, strong, and kind hearted. Anyone would be absolutely insane no offense to Jefferson not to want to marry you", Monica said as she softly kissed Emma's forehead.

"Thanks Monica so what should I do?" Emma asked.

"I want you to visit Regina at her castle again and I want you to go tomorrow", Monica said sweetly.

"But what happens if you need my help?" Emma asked in a worried tone.

"If I need you I will summon you, send Silver Mist or Jefferson to fetch you do not worry my Swan the forest will be fine", Monica stated firmly.

"Thank you", Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome my Swan", Monica said with tears in her eyes. The next day Regina was in the sulking for two reasons. One was losing Emma again and two was by tomorrow Prince Sidney asked her to visit his castle. She was dreading it for Prince Sidney was boring and conceited but she would go for it was the polite thing to do. Suddenly the wind picked up and a small black mist swirled just a few feet in front of her. When it cleared to her amazement Emma was standing before her with a smile on her face. "I have come to visit you hope it's not a bad time", Emma said sweetly. Regina's heart melted as she rushed forward to greet the blonde.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter and please review.


	7. An Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 7: An Old Enemy Returns

Regina didn't know how to react to Emma being here. She wanted to tackle the blonde and kiss her all over but she didn't want to rush things. So, she did the very next best thing by tackling her in a massive bear hug. "It is so good to see you after that black mist I didn't know what to do", Regina said softly.

"Sorry if I worried you but my friend really wanted me to be on time for a meeting that is why she summoned me", Emma replied. She didn't say much about Monica because of what people might do for some people did not like anyone or thing that did magic.

"It is okay my mom does that all the time with me. I am just glad you are okay", Regina said sweetly. She led Emma into the castle to meet her mother and father. Her parents immediately took a liking to Emma for they could see just how pure her heart was. Emma was a bit nervous meeting Regina's parents but it was nice because she liked them too. Then Regina led Emma to her room where she told her about Prince Sidney. "I do not want to go but I have to out of politeness but I would feel better if you go with me", Regina said in a sweet tone.

"I don't know", Emma began. She wanted to spend more time with Regina but she didn't want to be very far from the forest in case Monica needed her.

"Please Emma for me", Regina pouted as she batted her eyes.

"Okay I guess it could be fun", Emma said with a blush and a smile.

"Oh thanks Emma you are the best", Regina exclaimed as she hugged the blonde tight.

"You are welcome", Emma said as she hugged her back. The next morning they left early in a carriage to Prince Sidney's castle. Regina wore a deep red dress that went all the way down to her feet and showed a bit of cleavage. Emma wore a light blue dress that went down to her ankles and it also showed a bit of cleavage. They arrived in just a few hours as Emma saw a huge white castle. Standing by the gate was Prince Sidney and he was wearing another stylish outfit. He wore a full body green suit with gray boots. Once his eyes met the two girls he waved to them with a cheery smile.

"Greetings Princess Regina and I see you brought your friend from the ball with you how lovely", Prince Sidney said as he helped them down.

"Greetings Prince Sidney", Regina said politely as she gave him an elegant curtsy.

"Greetings Prince Sidney", Emma said and gave a curtsy as well but it was a little awkward. Once Prince Sidney touched her hand Emma felt cold all over like being thrown out in a blizzard with nothing to keep you warm. Goosebumps appeared all over her body as she fought to keep her teeth from chattering. She looked deep into his eyes and found that they were soulless as fear gripped her heart. Emma was having trouble breathing as she tried to keep calm.

"Are you alright my lady?" Prince Sidney asked in a concerned tone.

"Um yes I just got a little chill is all", Emma choked out as she managed to give him a small smile.

"Very well then will you two charming ladies follow me? We shall be having tea in the library", Prince Sidney said as he flashed them both a charming smile.

As they walked behind him Regina asked", Emma are you alright you look a little bit pale?"

"I'm fine just got a little chill", Emma assured her. But Emma knew deep down that something was not right about Prince Sidney. He seemed different now than he did at the ball. Almost evil but Emma wasn't going to say anything but she was going to be on her guard. Back in the woods Monica was tending to the flowers when suddenly she felt a cold chill run down her entire body. She fell to the ground as Silver Mist went over to her side.

"Are you alright mistress?" Silver Mist asked with deep concern.

"No my friend something is terribly wrong. The forces are off balance I need you to go fetch Emma for she may be in great danger but be careful", Monica instructed as she got to her feet.

"Yes mistress I shall return as soon as I can", Silver Mist said as she ran out into the woods leaving a trail of light behind her.

Monica regained her composure but fear still gripped at her heart as she whispered "Please Emma be safe". At Prince Sidney's castle the trio was having tea in the library and Emma couldn't shake her uneasy feeling. Prince Sidney kept jabbering on about his wardrobe and Regina forced a smile as she pretended to listen. Emma began to sweat as she felt Prince Sidney's eyes bore into her. She sipped her tea and smiled at him but she began to feel dizzy. Just then a white mist came out of the open window and Silver Mist appeared before them.

"What? How did this beast get in here?" Prince Sidney demanded.

"Silver Mist what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she walked toward the wolf. Before Silver Mist could answer her eyes met Prince Sidney's and her fur stood on end. As her eyes flashed a deadly stare and she bared her teeth at him. Without hesitation she leaped at him knocking him into a box that crashed open. Emma watched in surprise for lying on the floor was another Prince Sidney tied up and gagged.

"You stupid beast you ruined everything", the imposter hissed. Emma stood in front of Regina as she pulled out her dagger she kept hidden under her dress.

"Who are you?" she demanded as her eyes glared upon the imposter.

"Why Emma you don't recognize me here maybe this will help", the imposter suggested. Slowly the imposter began to morph as he grew a few inches taller as his black skin turned a purplish black color. His hair a dirty black that was held in a ponytail and his eyes were burning red. He wore all black from his hood to his boots and he carried a sword that looked like a serpent. "Recognize me now?" the man asked.

"I don't believe it Lord Devin", Emma said in disbelief as fear gripped her heart.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Bad Storms Are Brewing

Chapter 8: Bad Storms Are Brewing

Emma quickly bowed low to Lord Devin as did Silver Mist. "It is an honor to see you again my Lord", Emma said softly.

"It is good to see you too Golden One as it is you too my friend", he said to Emma and Silver Mist.

"Forgive me master I did not know it was you in disguise if I had I would have never attacked you", Silver Mist said in a gentle tone.

"I know my friend forgive me for deceiving you both but I felt the balance being disturbed so I came to see you Golden One to see if you felt anything as well. If my presence harmed you please forgive me", Lord Devin said as he gave Emma a gentle bow. Lord Devin was the ruler of the Dark Realm where all bad doers go and he punishes them. He looks and feels evil but in reality he is a good person. Like, Monica he is also a shape changer and he fell in love with Monica many centuries ago and to this day he would defend her with his life. To him Emma his like a daughter and he would gladly protect her as well.

"It is alright my Lord as to feeling anything I can't say I have until you came. What about you Silver Mist?" Emma asked the wolf.

"My mistress felt a cold chill and said that the balance was off and sent me to fetch you Golden One", Silver Mist explained.

"We must go to her at once", Lord Devin stated.

"What shall we do with Prince Sidney", Emma asked pointing to the unconscious figure on the floor.

"Don't worry he shall awaken in a few hours", Lord Devin told her. Regina was shocked to see a talking white wolf and a demonic looking figure talking with Emma as if they were old friends. She coughed a little to remind Emma that she was still here.

Emma looked at her and said", I am sorry Regina but I must go back to the woods. Something bad is going to happen and I must stop it. Please go back to your castle and stay there for you will be safe", Emma begged.

"Promise you will come back for me", Regina asked as a small tear fell from her eyes.

"I promise I will return to you", Emma vowed as she kissed Regina passionately on the lips. Then placed something small in Regina's hand as she walked to Lord Devin and Silver Mist; disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Regina saw that Emma had given her a small golden ring in the shape of a flower with four petals. She closed her eyes and gently kissed it as she placed it on her wedding finger. Within moments Lord Devin, Emma, and Silver Mist had arrived in the Enchanted Forest and immediately saw changes. The flowers were dying, the tree branches were falling and most of the animals were gone. Emma immediately ran toward Monica's home deep in the woods. She found Monica on the ground breathing heavily as her body looked feeble and weak. "Monica it is me, Emma. What has happened?" she whispered softly in Monica's ear.

"I tried to fight but I wasn't strong enough", Monica said in a horse tone.

"My love, who did this to you I will torture them for eternity", Lord Devin growled as he gently kissed her forehead.

"It is so good to see you too my love I have missed you for so long", Monica whispered with a smile and a tear rolling down her eyes. "But you must run before he gets you too", she said as fear spread in her eyes.

"Who run from whom?" Emma questioned.

"The Shadow Goblin is free and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants", Monica said.

"What does he want and how do we stop him?" Emma asked.

"Find the Golden Flower and you will vanquish him", Monica whispered.

"But what does he want?" Emma wondered.

"You Emma he wants you", Monica said as lost conscious.

"Monica, Monica!" Emma shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"Have no fear Golden One she is not dead just sleeping. Her strength will return once we defeat the Shadow Goblin", Lord Devin told her. He scooped Monica up in his arms and out of the very Earth itself placed her in a flowered bed. "Silver Mist stay here and guard Monica from harm", Lord Devin instructed.

"Yes master and good luck", Silver Mist said as she lay in front of the coffin.

"We must find the Golden Flower", Lord Devin said.

"Yes, we need to find it but why would this Shadow Goblin want me for?" Emma wondered.

"Since you are Monica's champion maybe he thinks you have some power or something", Lord Devin suggested.

"Maybe, hey lets go find Jefferson he knows a lot about magical items maybe he might know where to find this Golden Flower", Emma said in a happy tone.

"Let's go", Lord Devin said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Out in the shadows a cackling voice could be heard.

"Yes, go find the Golden Flower but it will be too late for this world will be mine", it cackled as a chill ran throughout the woods.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Full Power

Chapter 9: Full Power

Emma and Lord Devin came to Jefferson's house. It was a small white cottage with a little tree in the back. Emma walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jefferson appeared and gave her a small smile. "Come in", he said as he let Emma and Devin enter his home.

"Hello Jefferson hate to sound rushed but we need your help", Emma told him.

"Of course Emma you and the Cold One need my help but with what is the question", Jefferson said with that same mysterious tone.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Flower?" Emma asked.

"Yes, legend says it was brighter than the sun and more powerful than any magic out there for it was the purest form of magic", Jefferson said.

"We need to find it before the Shadow Goblin does", Emma told him. Jefferson's face went white and he dropped his cane.

"The Shadow Goblin is free this is bad he will try to feed on all magic and take over this world. But first he would need to feast on the souls of children for his strength is driven from fear", Jefferson told them.

"First we must find the Golden Flower where can we find it?" Devin asked impatiently. Remembering that Monica was in a deep sleep and would never awaken until her powers were restored and if they failed she would disappear forever.

"Emma holds the key go back to where your journey began", Jefferson said.

"Go back to where her journey began what does that mean?" Devin demanded.

"I know what it means thank you Jefferson and please be careful it will get worse before it gets better", Emma said as they left the cottage.

"So what was he talking about?" Devin asked.

"Simple go back to the place where my journey began is where Silver Mist first found me", Emma told me. "Come on", Emma said as she led Devin down a forest path.

Deep within the shadows a cackling voice said", Follow them my children and make sure they never return". Back in the forest where Monica slept Silver Mist watched over her listening close to any enemies that might be lurking in the shadows. Monica was slowly going back to her normal age and gray hair was forming. Wrinkles spread throughout her body as it got frailer and frailer.

"Oh no my lady", Silver Mist cried. She quickly ran over to the water that held some magic left and with a seashell scooped some water in it and splashed it on Monica. Her youth was slowly restored but Silver Mist didn't know for how long. "Please hurry Emma time is running out. Emma and Devin came to a small cave for this is where Silver Mist found Emma.

"Maybe the Golden Flower grew here and my parents were its guardians", Emma suggested.

"Let's find out", Devin told her. Emma looked in the cave while Devin searched around it. Yet, the duo could not find any flower golden or any other color. Everything seemed dead and lifeless but they would not give up. Devin stood up and his body tensed for he heard a hissing sound. Out in the darkness a large creature with a serpent's body but a lion's head came out. "Emma get out here!" Devin yelled as he drew his sword and charged at the beast. Emma ran out of the cave only to be attacked by another beast. A black creature with the body of a panther, tail of a scorpion, and wings of a giant eagle flew at her. She raised her sword and attacked but as they fought more creatures kept coming. The Shadow Goblin was making sure that they would not stop his plans. Back at the castle Regina was in her room saddened with worry. Thoughts of Emma on some dangerous quest frightened her. She wished her full power would come so she could help her beloved. If given the chance she would gladly have assisted Emma but she would just get in the way. Glancing at the ring Emma had given her was the only hope she had of Emma's return for her. Suddenly a weird feeling came over her as her stomach felt like it was burning inside. She held her stomach as her body began to shake.

"Mom, Dad help!" she yelled. Her parents rushed into her room but before they could ask what was wrong. Regina rose to the air covered in a bright purple light and gently landed on the ground. After that she felt perfectly fine and didn't understand what just happened.

"Oh my baby your powers have fully developed", her mother said proudly. Regina was excited her full powers were here which means she could help Emma. She focused real hard on Emma and saw the blonde being attacked by some monsterous creatures.

"I am going to help Emma", Regina said and in a flash of purple light she was gone.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. The Shadow Goblin

Chapter 10: The Shadow Goblin

Lord Devin was fighting the monsterous creature while Emma dealt with her own. The panther thing leapt at her and tried to strike her with its tail. Emma ducked out of the way just as the creature hit a boulder shattering it to pieces. "Oh man this thing is strong", Emma said nervously. Holding her sword she leapt onto the creatures back barely missing its teeth and the creature flew off. Then it began to try and buck Emma off as the blonde was holding on for dear life. "Oh man this is not going to be one of my brighter ideas", Emma said as she slashed at the creatures wings cutting them off. The creature shrieked out in pain as it crashed to the ground as green blood gushed out of its body. It crashed into a tree just as Emma had time to jump off and once the sun hit the creature it burst into flames. "Devon their weakness is light it destroys them!" Emma shouted as another creature with the body of a bear but the head of a jackal grabbed Emma and began squeezing her ribs. Devon focused his energy into his hand and a fireball formed as he threw it at the creature in front of him. Emma was struggling to get free from the beast's grasp but it was no use. The very breath from her body was wheezing out as she tried to avoid the jackal's teeth.

"Emma hold on I am coming!" Lord Devin yelled as more fireballs came out of his hands. Shrieks and cries of agony spread throughout as more and more beasts were destroyed. Emma was seeing spots as her body grew heavy. Slowly she was losing consciousness and a tear fell from her eye as she knew she had failed everyone. Just then a gust of purple smoke appeared and out of the smoke stood Regina.

"Emma!" she cried once her eyes saw the blonde. With her hands a gust of purple light shot at the beast causing it to yell out in pain. Then it dropped Emma right into Regina's waiting arms. The blonde gasped for air as Regina with Devin's help blasted all the creatures away and some ran away back into the shadows. "Emma are you alright?" Regina asked as worry and fear washed all over her face.

"I think so just having a little breathing problem", Emma said trying to make a joke to keep the brunette from worrying so much. "Thanks for the help but how did you do that?" Emma asked with amazement.

"Simple I just got my full powers and came to help you", Regina explained.

"Thank goodness you did that was some strong magic", Lord Devin said with admiration.

"Well I hate to say this but we still have to find the Golden Flower", Emma said as she got to her feet. Regina looked at the ring that Emma had given her and saw that it was a golden flower.

"Wait Emma maybe this is the Golden Flower" Regina said excitedly as she placed the ring in Emma's hand. Once it was in Emma's hand the ring glowed a bright yellow and was warm to the touch.

"But I had this ring since I could remember and it never did that before", Emma said with wonder.

"Maybe it does now because this is where it came from", Devin suggested.

"Maybe as long as it helps us find the Shadow Goblin and destroy him for good", Emma said firmly.

"And bring Monica back from her slumber", Devin added. "Come on let's get a move on the Shadow Goblin must hide in the shadows so where is the darkest place to be even in the daylight?" Devin asked.

"There was another woods Monica told me about called the Black Woods that I was forbidden from ever going. It is full of monsters and evil beings", Emma said.

"Then that is the place we have to go", Devin said.

"Regina I want you to go back home and stay there for you will be safe and Devin and I will find the Shadow Goblin", Emma said.

"Oh no I am going too someone has to keep an eye on you and you will need my help", Regina snapped.

"I don't want you to get hurt", Emma said. Regina grabbed Emma by the shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips as Lord Devin looked away.

"I am coming Emma and that is final", Regina said firmly as she folded her arms.

"Alright but please just be careful", Emma said as they walked down the hill toward the Black Woods. Farther away in a little cottage a boy named Andrew was tending to the sheep. About 8 years old with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He sat on a rock guarding the flock from any predators such as wolves. The sun was about to set and he was about to lead the flock home. Suddenly he heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes and grabbing his staff he walked toward the noise. He whacked the bush with his staff but nothing leapt out of it and he breathed a sigh of relief. Just then a pair of glowing green eyes appeared from the darkness and two bone thin and hairy arms grabbed Andrew. Then he screamed out in pure terror causing the sheep to run back to Andrew's home as the boy's world went black. Andrew's mother heard the scream and found Andrew lying on the ground motionless. She knelt to the floor and shook him but he did not stir. Just then his eyelids flew open and his mother screamed in fright. His whole eyeball even the pupil was pure black.

In the shadows a cackling voice said" More souls I need more children's souls". "Soon I will be strong again and once I devour the Golden Flower this world will be mine!"

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	11. Revealed

Chapter 11: Revealed

The trio journeyed to a small forest path and there stood the woods Emma feared since she was a child. Monica told her such horrible stories of evil monsters coming out of the shadows. People who venture into the woods are never seen again. With a deep breath she followed Lord Devin and Regina into the woods. Unlike her woods these woods were pure black no trace of light could be found. A deep gray fog covered the woods as strange noises and glowing eyes appeared and disappeared as they walked deeper into the woods. Regina pulled her cloak tighter around her body as she shook not from the cold but from fear. Lord Devin practically lived in places like this so he was pretty calm about the woods. His main concern was Monica and how she was doing. He loved her with all of his heart and if she died then he would die. Once he got his hands on the Shadow Goblin he would rip him to shreds and torture him for all eternity. Emma glanced around the woods on guard as well but her thoughts still went back to Monica and everyone counting on her. A strange cackle sprang throughout the woods that made everyone's blood run cold. "Turn back now and I'll let you live", the voice said.

"Shadow Goblin come out and face us you yellow bellied coward!" Devin screamed out into the darkness.

"Oh my Dark Lord are you upset that I ruffed up your fair Woods Queen?" the voice said in a sad tone. "Don't worry soon you will join her", the voice told him.

"In your dreams you creep!" Emma shouted angrily.

"Do I hear the champion how quaint I wonder how your blood will taste?" the voice asked. "And I smell royal blood oh champion you brought your pretty princess with you how nice I love munching on royal's hearts so crunchy and juicy", the Shadow Goblin said happily.

"Come out and face us you coward!" Emma screamed as she stepped in front of Regina.

"Very well champion let the games begin", the Shadow Goblin said happily. Suddenly the trees began to groan and shake as the mist departed. Standing before them was a huge creature with long arms and sharp claws. It had four legs but walked hunched over for it did have a hunchback. Ears like a wolf with sharp teeth, purple fur, and glowing green eyes. With great strength the Shadow Goblin lifted a tree out of its roots and threw it at the trio.

"Scatter!" Devin shouted. Using his energy balls he blasted them at the Shadow Goblin. The Shadow Goblin opened up his massive mouth and swallowed the energy balls.

"MMM tasty give me more", he said hungrily.

"Try this on for size hairball!" Regina shouted as she blasted him with a surge of purple light.

"More I want more!" the Shadow Goblin shouted as he devoured the light. "My turn", he said with an evil grin. With a surge or speed he grabbed Devin by the throat and said in a hissing tone", don't worry my Dark Lord soon you will join your Woods Queen soon".

"Get off of him!" Emma shouted as she used her sword to slash his hand off causing Lord Devin to fall safely to the ground.

"Ahhh that hurt now I will hurt you!" the Shadow Goblin shouted. With his free hand he knocked Emma into a tree and then grabbed Regina by the shoulders pinning her into a tree. "Look into my eyes and let go", he said in a soft velvet voice. Regina struggled with all her might but the Shadow Goblin's voice was so welcoming she looked deeper into his eyes. She felt her body growing lighter and lighter as if all her troubles were fading. Emma watched in horror as her beloved was having her soul being sucked out.

"No, leave her alone!" she shouted her body boiling with rage. Suddenly her ring began to glow a bright golden glow.

"Emma it is time for us to become one again", a gentle voice said. A gust of bright light went into Emma as her eyes turned a golden color as she rose to the air.

"The light I cannot stand the light!" the Shadow Goblin cried out in pain as he dropped Regina to the ground. Regina shook her head as she watched in amazement as Emma began to change in the bright light. Emma stepped onto the ground wearing a golden armor as her hair braided with white lilies in her hair. A sword in her hand with a golden shield as her eyes glowed with a yellow light.

"Emma is that you?" Regina asked in astonishment.

"I am her she is me we have become one again" Emma said in a gentle voice as she stepped in front of Regina.

"My old foe so you do still live good now I can finish what I started", the Shadow Goblin said angrily.

"You first", Emma said as the two forces sprang at each other as the real battle began.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	12. Return of the Golden Flower

Chapter 12: Return of the Golden Flower

The Shadow Goblin lunged at Emma but with her golden sword she sent a beam of light at the monster. He screamed out in agony as he swiped at her with his massive claws. Emma yelled out in pain as blood trickled down her right arm. "Emma!" Regina screamed as she sent a ray of purple light at the Shadow Goblin. He opened up his mouth and devoured the magic with such hunger as he licked his lips.

"Foolish princess your magic only feeds me only the light magic of the Golden Flower can defeat me but if you wish to keep feeding me go ahead your magic makes me strong", he cackled. Regina was horrified if she tried to help Emma by using her magic she would only be increasing the Shadow Goblin's power. Emma or the Golden Flower lunged at the Shadow Goblin as light sparks and darkness blanketed the skies as the two ancient foes battled on and on.

"I weakened you once Golden Flower and I will do it again and once I devour you no one will be able to stop me!" he shouted as he pinned Emma to a tree. "Look into my eyes and let go", he said in his velvet voice.

"Okay", Emma said with an evil grin as golden laser zapped out of her eyes causing the Shadow Goblin to be knocked down into a mountain smashing it to pieces.

"Enough games I will devour you!" the Shadow Goblin yelled. His body tensed as a dark smoke circled around him causing him to grow as huge batwings came out of his back. With one breath a thick green light came out trapping Emma in it as she screamed out in pain. Once the light vanished Emma fell to the ground barely being able to stand.

"There is only one way I can stop you from hurting my friends", Emma said in a toneless voice.  
"You wouldn't dare you know the risk!" the shadow Goblin exclaimed with disbelief.

"I would do anything to protect my friends and the people of this world from the likes of you", Emma said in deviance. She stood very still as more light poured into her body until her human form exploded and now she was a pure being of light. Grabbing the Shadow Goblin where he couldn't escape she used all of her energy to form a giant ball of light.

"No you can't! You will never see your friends again!" he shouted as he fought to break loose of Emma's grip.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked as tears fell from her face. Emma looked at Regina and for a split second her eyes turned back to an emerald green.

"I love you Regina goodbye", she said and her eyes returned to its golden color. The ball hit both of them as the Shadow Goblin screamed out in pain as he began to disintegrate as did Emma.

"No I will not be vanquished no!" he screamed as sparks of white light came out of his body. All the souls he devoured were returning to their rightful homes as the Shadow Goblin disappeared forever. Regina saw in horror as her beloved vanished in a trail of golden light and she sank to her knees and sobbed. Just then a dark mist and a white mist appeared into the woods. Monica back to her former state with Silver Mist at her side went running into Lord Devin's open arms.

"My love you are okay thank goodness", Monica said as she kissed his lips.

"My heart is now one again now that you are safe my love", Lord Devin told her as he held her tight.

"Where is Emma we must congratulate her on defeating the Shadow Goblin?" Silver Mist said with a happy tone. But the look Lord Devin gave them let them know what had happened to their friend. Lord Devin held Monica as she sobbed on her shoulder while Silver Mist howled a mournful tune. Regina held herself as the thought of Emma being gone forever finally sank in and now her heart was forever broken. Until a golden figure appeared before them, it was the Golden Flower.

"I want to thank you all for helping me against the Shadow Goblin especially you Princess Regina. But I must tell you the truth about the one you call Emma. She was never a real person after my last battle with the Shadow Goblin I was too weak and I had to take on a human form that is why Emma never remembered having parents and I kept all of my power in a golden ring with a flower on it. So when the time was right I could once again defeat my mortal enemy. But sadly Emma gave up the last bit of her energy to feed me in order to stop the Shadow Goblin", the Golden Flower said sadly.

"So Emma can never come back?" Regina asked with even more tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that all I am saying is that if I do bring her back she will have no memory of who any of you are it would be like she would be reborn but there is a small chance she will remember magic is a very difficult thing so remember what I said", the Golden Flower told her.

"If you can bring her back then do it", Regina begged.

"As you wish", the Golden Flower said and with a beam of light Emma returned. Then the Golden Flower disappeared back to where she came from. Regina stepped closer to Emma as she was trying to see if the blonde remembered her. Emma remained silent with a blank expression on her face.

"Emma do you remember me?" Regina asked in a fearful tone. Emma just pressed her lips to Regina's as the electricity ran throughout their bodies.

"How could I ever forget my fair princess and my true love", Emma said happily. Everyone rejoiced happily for now the Shadow Goblin was defeated and Emma had returned to them.

Epilogue

Regina was courted for many years by Emma until one day they were married. Then a year later after their marriage they had a son named Henry. Monica returned to her woods with Silver Mist and became Prince Henry's number one protector and Lord Devin returned to his world but he still kept in touch with Regina, Emma, and especially Monica. Finally Lord Devin married Monica and to this day they are still together. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Till next time.


End file.
